Taufan dan Pak Polisi
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Kenapa harus minta uang? Kenapa gak minta cintaku aja?-Taufan ; Mulai detik ini kau menjadi milikku!-Halilintar. HaliTau! Gaje, OOC, Non-cest, Little bit Sho-Ai. Yang mau baca silahkan :3


Boboiboy milik Animonsta

Cerita punya Coffey Milk :3 ide dapat dari otong dan pak polisi from 1cak, meme comic, dan kata-kata dari buku mas Radhit :3

AU, Non-cest. Typos, Gaje, abal-abal, OOC level dewa, bahasa amburadul, little bit sho-ai

Siapkan ember bila tidak kuat, saya tidak bertanggung jawab bila setelah baca ff ini anda mengalami morning sick—/digamparpakesendal

RnR~

.

Just for fun!

.

Halilintar—Taufan

Taufan mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, sembari bersiul, sesekali menggoda cewek-cewek cantik yang berada di sisi kanan-kiri jalan dengan kedipan mata.

"Hei, ceweeeek~" ucapnya mendayu pada seorang cewek cantik dengan rambut diikat _pony tail_.

Si cewek bersemu malu karena disapa orang ganteng, "Hai juga.."

Taufan mengedipkan matanya, lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan. Ia komat-kamit saat melihat sebuah palang di pingging jalan bertulisan 'ADA RAZIA'.

"Walah, gawat. Aku gak pake helm. Aduh, gimana nih?" bisik Taufan panik, sambil memegang kepalanya yang tertutup topi biru yang ia pakai secara miring.

"Ah, anggap saja topi ini helm, ya, helm." Bisik Taufan lagi.

.

.

Seorang polisi memberikan kode agar Taufan segera menepi bersama motornya. Taufan menurut, ia menepi, sambil merengut,

"Pak, kenapa sih harus pake kode-kodean segala? Bosen tau, di kode-in melulu. Langsung aja napa." Sungut Taufan.

Si polisi mendelik, Taufan berjengit kaget, sedetik kemudian memekik dalam hati karena polisi di hadapannya itu ternyata super tamvan.

"Selamat siang." Ucap si polisi.

"Siang juga~" balas Taufan.

"Maaf, tapi anda tau salah anda apa?" tanya si polisi to the point.

Taufan menggeleng unyu, lalu curi-curi pandang kearah name tag di dada si polisi.

Si polisi menghela napas.

"Anda berkendara tanpa memakai helm—"

"Gak usah formal gitu, Pak. Betewe, namanya Halilintar? Salam kenal, aku Taufan." Potong Taufan cepat.

"—anda saya tilang dan harus membayar denda sebesar…."

"Gak bawa uang, Pak. Lagian kan aku udah pake topi, anggap aja itu helm." Potong Taufan.

Halilintar menggeleng, "Saya tidak peduli, anda harus membayarnya. Entah harus fifty-fifty, calling someone, atau—"

"Aku sedang tidak ikut kuis untuk menjadi milyader dan aku tidak membawa ponsel, Pak." Potong Taufan lagi.

"Sedih sekali jadi kamu, jangan potong perkataan saya dulu! Dan kamu harus membayar sebesar—"

"Pak! Beneran! Dompet saya ketinggalan!" seru Taufan kesal, "Kenapa sih ditilang harus uang yang diminta?" tanya Taufan, bersungut-sungut.

"Karena aku sayang kamu," Taufan bagai terkena serangan hujan panah cinta, "abaikan yang tadi." lanjut Halilintar.

Taufan merengut.

"Kamu harus bayar—"

"Kenapa harus minta uang? Kenapa gak minta cintaku aja?" celetuk Taufan memotong perkataan Halilintar.

Halilintar diambang batas sabar, emosi yang sedari dia tahan tak bisa ia bendung lagi, "Bawel! Baiklah! Kalau begitu, mulai detik ini kau menjadi milikku!" seru Halilintar spontan.

Taufan diam, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Bapak bercanda?"

"Susah sekali bicara sama kamu, bikin emosi." Jawab Halilintar.

Taufan nyengir, dengan cepat dikecupnya bibir Halilintar. Mata Halilintar membulat.

Antrian panjang di belakang Taufan melongo.

"_Anjirrrr—ada homo!"_

"_Hombreng!"_

"_Aaaaakkkk…. Kamera mana kameraaaa~"_

"_Sekarang kabur! Ayo kabur!"_

"_Kabur-kabuuur!"_

"HEY! YANG DISANA, JANGAN KABUR!" teriak Halilintar.

Halilintar lalu beralih kearah Taufan, "Oh ya, satu lagi." ucap Halilintar.

Taufan menatapnya heran.

"Jangan manggil saya bapak! Saya masih muda!"

.

,

.

XD

Fin

/dilempar kaleng

Hadoh, mabok. Parah banget, wakakakak.

saya buat ff gajeabal+nyeleneh lagi—dan ini hasilnya. XD dan kali ini yang kena getahnya pair Hali-Tauu~/nariparaparasisendua

btw, saya gak pernah ngerasain gimana di tilang, jadi biarkan saja jika ff ini banyak salahnya, namanya juga nyeleneh XDD/ditampolpakesendal

Oke, buat yang udah baca, review please? :3 /tebarkembang

A/N : jangan coba-coba meniru apa yang dilakukan Taufan, ya~ :D XD


End file.
